Alice Liddell
"The doctors said I'm a danger to myself and others..." — Alice ' Alice Liddell' is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. After experiencing the nonsensical whimsy of Wonderland, Alice is labelled delusional by her father and placed in an asylum. However, she manages to escape with the help of Will and the White Rabbit, and is currently back in Wonderland searching for her true love Cyrus. Alice is portrayed by Sophie Lowe, and also Millie Brown as a child. Biography |-|Season 1= "I'm not a liar! It was real, and I'm going to prove it!" — young Alice When she was a little girl, Alice went to Wonderland and discovered the fantastical creatures and impossible madness that lies there, before returning home. When she tells her father, he is shocked to see her and says that Alice has been missing for a long time, and he thought she was dead. Alice is determined to prove that she is not a liar and returns to Wonderland years later. She captures the White Rabbit and plans on taking him back home with her to prove to her father that Wonderland is real. On her journey she meets a genie named Cyrus, and the two eventually fall in love. The two stand at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the Boiling Sea, when Cyrus proposes to her. Alice says yes without a second's hesitation, but the moment is ruined when the Red Queen arrives. Alice and Cyrus fight the Red Queen's guards, but the battle ends when the Red Queen magically throws Cyrus off the edge of the cliff, falling to the Boiling Sea and seemingly to his death. This unhinges Alice and she returns home, before being placed in a mental asylum. Dr. Lydgate convinces her to sign a contract in which they will perform a new procedure that will cause Alice to forget her misery and heartbreak. The next day however, Will arrives and tells Alice that Cyrus is still alive. Alice decides to escape with Will and meet up with the White Rabbit. The rabbit opens a portal which sends them all to Wonderland. However, Alice and Will get stuck in Mallow Marsh and the White Rabbit leaves them, claiming to be "looking for help". Alice finds a way out of the sticky sweet swamp by using a dragonfly to roast the marshmallow surface. When Will tells Alice that he doesn't plan on staying with her in Wonderland, Alice bribes him with three wishes that she has stored in the heel of her shoes. Alice and Will receive word from the White Rabbit that Cyrus is residing at the Mad Hatter's old house in the Tulgey Woods, and travel there. Alice takes her shoes off and climbs a tree in order to get a better view of the woods, but Will steals her shoes - which have the wishes stored in them - and Alice encounters the Cheshire Cat, who attacks her and attempts to kill and eat her. However, Will decides to come back and save Alice by using a piece of mushroom to shrink the Cheshire Cat, causing it to flee. Alice forgives Will for nearly stealing from her, and the two go to the Mad Hatter's old house, but Cyrus isn't there. Just as Alice is about to give up, she finds Cyrus' necklace and deduces that he is in fact still alive. Alice and Will resume their quest to find him. Family *'Mr. Liddell' (father) Status: Alive Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Down the Rabbit Hole" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters